This specification concerns a roof verge system. In particular there is disclosed a member for weathering, or capping, the edges of slates or the like at the verge of a roof.
In the course of non-public investigations by the applicant into the capping of natural or synthetic slates, or similar roof covering members, at the verge of a roof, consideration has been given to the use of an elongate member having a vertical portion and two inwardly projecting portions which respectively overlie the top and bottom surfaces of the slates. The lower of the inwardly projecting portions preferably acts as a concealed "gutter" which sill permit any rain water which seeps below the slates to flow down the roof to where it can, for example, be discharged into a conventional gutter system. In general, such arrangements are known and reference is made to WO 81/01583 which discloses a verge system for use with interlocking roof tiles. In this system, the lower portion is flat and serves to conduct water down the roof even though the portion is not, strictly speaking, formed as a channel.
In the course of the investigations referred to above, consideration has been given to the production of a single member which would be suitable for slates of differing thickness. Consideration has also been given to the design of a union by means of which two members could be joined together longitudinally in such a way that there would be a continuous concealed gutter extending down the roof, but avoiding the use of solvent welding or other separate means of sealing the joints between the various components.